


Somos lo que fuimos...

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: Unidos desde pequeños  y aunque lo intentaron no pudieron separarlos.





	Somos lo que fuimos...

En un andén de la estación Gare de Lyon una joven pareja compartía la cercanía de un abrazo como solo lo hacen los enamorados. Pasaban desapercibidos entre el tumulto de la gente que avanzaba en silencio hacía sus vagones, tal vez alguna mirada indiscreta o un sutil suspiro eran los únicos testigos de aquel intimo momento.

 

Lentamente rompieron su cálido agarre para que azul y verde se encontraran frente a frente, como si de un paisaje gales se tratase donde la reluciente hierba de Rhossili Bay se confundía con el majestuoso atlántico.

 

Se podría decir que se habían conocido desde siempre, la amistad de su madres los había unido y el tiempo había forjado con paciencia y cariño lo que ahora tenían. Desde muy pequeños aprendieron a ser parte esencial uno del otro, siempre juntos, siempre felices; aun en aquellos tristes días en que sus madres no regresaron y sus padres decidieron sin razón aparente romper toda relación entre las familias, aun así ellos siguieron juntos.

 

Lucharon a su manera contra el despotismo y la obcecación de sus padres, ocultaron sus sentimientos en una perfecta fachada, ella de superficialidad y vanidad, mientras que él se convirtió en el hijo perfecto y sumiso a los designios de su padre.

 

Fue una bendita suerte que Gabriel permitiera estudiar a su hijo en el mismo colegio al que ella asistía, el primer día fue una tortura para ambos al tener que fingir que eran solo dos amigos de la infancia y mantener así las apariencias sin poder pasar más allá de un saludo cordial. Después vinieron las exageradas y efusivas muestras de atención por parte de ella, que mas de una crítica se habían llevado por parte de sus compañeros, pero todo con tal de sentir su cercanía, de poder notar la calidez de su piel e impregnarse de su aroma.

 

Buscaban cualquier momento, cualquier lugar lejos de las miradas recelosas y autoritarias de su familia, para por un breve instante volver a mostrar sin reservas sus sentimientos de antaño pero con la pasión que ahora recorría desbocada sus cuerpos.

 

Atrás quedaba el dolor por la madre perdida, el rencor a un padre intransigente y receloso, el cariño a los antiguos amigos y el recuerdo del amor de juventud. Ahora solo eran ellos dos, cada uno viviendo por el otro.

 

Bajó su vista al sutil destello de la nítida gema que su tersa mano exhibía con orgullo y que prometía un destino junto a él.

 

\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?, sabes que no tendremos la ayuda de nuestros padres y no podré darte todo a lo que estás acostumbrada.

 

Mostrándole una cálida sonrisa llena de confianza se acercó más a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro

 

\- Contigo tendré la vida que siempre he querido, nunca he estado más segura de algo.

 

El último aviso de salida de su tren se escuchó por toda la estación, tomados de la mano y con la determinación en su mirada subieron a aquel durmiente de acero rumbo a lo que a partir de ese momento seria su nueva vida juntos.

 

FIN

 


End file.
